bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaitō
| image = | name = Jason Richards | kanji = ジェイソンリチャーズ | romaji = Jeison Richāzu | race = | birthday = July 4th | age = 21 | gender =Male | height = 5ft 4in | weight = 125lbs | eyes = Greenish Blue | hair =Navy blue | blood type =B | affiliation =Saint's Corps | previous affiliation = | occupation = Student | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner =Mason Jordan Rhodes | previous partner = | base of operations =Saint City | marital status =Single | relatives =Kaitō's mother (deceased) Kaitō's father (deceased) | education =Unnamed High School Unnamed University | status =Active | special skill =Quincy Bow & Spiritual Arrows }} Kaitō (解答, Kaitou; lit. "Solution") is the given name of the Quincy known as Jason Richards. He is one of the few remaining quincy in Karakura Town as his parents were in the states during the massacre. He is an old childhood friend of Soul Mason Rhodes having been the one mason saved from the hollow. Personality Appearance Kaitō also known as Jason has short blue hair that covers his face at times. He has blue-green eyes and often is seen wearing a large black cloak over his clothes. Kaitō wears a darker version of the traditional quincy mantle opting for a form-fitting black body armor that is light weight and durable. On his right arm is his Sanrei Glove and connected to it is his cross which is shaped like a Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai Crossguard which is the symbol meaning "full". Background Equipment Hakugin Taka (白銀鷹, "Silver Hawk"): This is the name of Jason/Kaitō's bow and it is a strange bow as it can assume the shape of a scythe as well as its bow form. Kaito uses this for combating hollows but this is his second bow his first being destroyed during the incident that killed Mason. : Recieving this before his parents death he trained with its usage mainly sparring against Mason while he was alive and it went rather slowly as he didnt have a formal quincy teacher. He's gotten stronger with it having trained continuously for four years until he could form his bow in solid form. In conjunction with Hakugin Taka he is able to fire 300 arrows continuously showing his progression where when he first started it was a meager 10. : His skills with Ginto leave alot to be desired as he often stumbles when using it and then fails to hit his mark. Using these often requires alot of set up on his part in order to overcome his short comings in close quarters combat without an actual weapon. : Kaitō only has a few of these in his stores having inherited them from his mother. Using them as swords he trained against Mason repeatedly until he could cut thru his anti-reishi. Using their reishi absorbing properties he was able to use two to absorb Mason's fullbring and use it as the focus for a blade, creating a Seele Schneider comprised of Anti energy able to cut anything in its path. Powers and Abilities Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: Kaitō as a Quincy primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. He can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. :Quincy Bow & Spirit Arrows: As his power increases, Kaitō can fire higher amounts of spiritual arrows. His current limit of consecutive arrows is 300. Spiritual Awareness: As a Qunicy, Kaitō can sense Hollows at a significant distance. His skill allows him to sense a new Hollow in an area before Mason was able to sense its arrival. He was also able to tell the direction it was in. Large Spiritual Pressure: Techniques Hirenkyaku: His usage of this skill is his most used ability as he uses it to move about his hometown in a blink, earning him the nickname the Shusenkō (朱閃光, Vermilion Flash) by anyone whose seen him vanish. Ransōtengai: (乱装天傀; lit. Japanese, "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit", Viz translation, "Disheveled Paradise Puppet") This is a high level technique that allows for kaitō to control his body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of countless spiritrons. By using this technique, he can control his body as one would a puppet, allowing him to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. Trivia Category:Quincy Category:To be Deleted